Mi snitch
by kvvillarroel
Summary: Quinn es toda una gryffindor que adora el quidditch, mientras Rachel es una hermosa Slytherin que... realmente detesta el juego, una confesión que quiza la haga cambiar de opinion... Faberry! en el mundo de Harry potter


-¿Me estás escuchando?- la leona giraba con una ceja alzada al ver a su compañera con la mirada perdida en el lago.

-No me puedes culpar, contigo en estas fechas es siempre lo mismo, quidditch, quidditch y mas quidditch, ¿es frustrante sabes? Es nuestro último año y lo único de lo que me hablas es de quidditch, eres una leona tonta- Berry se pone de pie para marcharse, pero como de costumbre la otra tenía reflejos más rápidos gracias al quidditch, irónico.

-Solo espera, hoy es algo más que quidditch, es solo que… no soy buena con palabras y para mi esta es la forma más fácil de decirlo- sus mejillas estaban del mismo tono que su corbata, un rojo intenso, que contrastaba perfectamente con su rubio cabello- siéntate por favor

-Me siento y te escucho solo si vas al punto Fabray- la chica volvía a sentarse en el pasto, suspirando pesado.

-Serpiente testaruda, que si que voy al punto.

Silencio, es todo lo que rodeaba a ambas chicas por muchos minutos, la leona solo suspiraba intentando hilar dos frases seguidas en su cabeza para decirlas, mientras que la serpiente solo la miraba frustrada.

-¡¿Dirás algo?!

-Recuerdas que mis primeros años, cuando comencé a jugar era buscadora.

Rachel solo asiente suspirando, otra vez la conversación se iría por el tema de aquel maldito juego.

-Cuando eres buscadora, es desesperante, llegas al aire perdida, no sabes que hacer, te preguntas donde esta aquella pequeña snitch, si estará cerca o lejos y solo… te desesperas, te sientes perdida- un suspiro pesado lleno de lo que parecía frustración acumulada por años por parte de la Gryffindor interrumpe el relato momentáneamente haciendo que cierre los ojos mientras coge disimuladamente la mano de la Slytherin- pero cuando la logras ver por vez primera, todo calza, tu lugar en ese juego tiene sentido y aceleras tu escoba en dirección a ella, pero es tan rápida que no logras cogerla, que no logras tomarla, ni siquiera te le acercas tanto como para rozarla y el juego se vuelve frustrante porque solo quieres tenerla entre tus manos, pero también se torna interesante porque mientras más se mueve más la quieres, pero de pronto algo te golpea y te das cuenta que no eres la única detrás de esa snitch, hay alguien más detrás de la snitch y te dan ganas de sacar tu varita y lanzarle miles de maldiciones al maldito giganton que quiere tu snitch, ¡¿por qué no se da cuenta que esa es tu snitch y no la de él?! Te dan ganas de lanzarle todo lo que tienes a mano y ver como una bludger lo golpee en la cabeza para que deje a tu snitch en paz.

A su lado una suave risita salía de la boca de Rachel-diva-Berry, lo cual hizo que frunciera levemente el ceño, el cual volvió a relajarse al sentir el peso de su compañera en su hombro.

-Continua…- mueve con gracia su mano para que siguiera hablando, mientras se entretiene en ver como ahora, hasta las orejas de Quinn-me creo la mejor- Fabray se ponen rojas.

-Cuando vez que el está más cerca de la snitch que tu, te frustra y cometes locuras- la gira a ver- como meterte bajo las gradas del campo a perseguirla.

Ambas sonríen por el recuerdo en común, mientras una sonríe mirando al lago, la otra mira intensamente al cielo.

-La snitch es inteligente ¿lo sabías leona? Porque la snitch solo se deja capturar por aquella persona que ha luchado por ella.

-¿Cuándo lo entendiste?

-Con lo del giganton al que querías lanzarle maldiciones- la chica de verde ríe, lo que le saca un fuerte suspiro a la leona- ¡Pídemelo de una vez! Me tienes frustrada, te demoras mucho en decir solo un par de palabras, que deberían ser sencillas, porque hace mucho tiempo debiste…

De pronto la leona, salta sobre ella (tanto para callarla como para hacer lo que quería hacer desde hace mucho), como lo haría sobre su presa, como lo haría una buscadora sobre su snitch. Sus respiraciones se agitan, al tenerse tan cerca, sus corazones se aceleran siguiendo el mismo ritmo, tanto que si hubiera silencio sus corazones se escucharían golpear por toda la escuela.

-Eres mi snitch- dice finalmente la leona- y este es mi último movimiento para atraparte… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La repuesta no viene en forma de palabras si no de un beso, un beso que comparten con desesperación, pero que poco a poco se va calmando, cuando comienzan a comprender que será el primero de muchos.

-Creo que por fin comienza a gustarme este deporte.


End file.
